Poke
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: What happens when boredom sets in over 5 nights of surveillance?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own it. If I did, the rest of season 9 beyond ep 17 would be screening on Channel 10 here in Aust. tonight.

**AN: **So at first I thought this could be a Jibbs fic. Then I thought TIVA, then I went back to Jibbs. Finally I just decided to let you guys make the decision. Some may think it's TIVA, others may think it's JIBBS. It's up to you.

POKE.

She sat in the passenger seat, he in the drivers.  
They had been sitting in the car for the past two hours, on a stakeout.  
The stakeout consisted of them watching a Navy Lt. and his house; said Lt. was suspected of drug supply.

She was growing bored, she placed her feet onto the dash, shoes had been discarded and she began to tap her feet one at a time. Tap tap tap. As soon as her right foot hit the dash her left foot would move up the back down with a tap then her right foot would move again in the air. The tapping was slow.  
tap...tap...tap...

Her partner looked over at her with a questioning raised eyebrow.

'I'm bored' she replied, not even looking at him, knowing that he was looking at her. 'Can we go?'

'No' came the answer and it was greeted with a huff.

'I do not think anyone is going to come' she argued.

'We stay another hour' he answered as he looked at his watch, then turned back to look out the front windscreen.

Half an hour later the tapping had stopped. Her head was resting on the window. She turned and looked at him, a gleam in her eyes.  
Reaching across with her left arm and using her pointer finger she poked him.

At feeling being poked he turned his head and looked at her.

'What?' she asked innocently, as if nothing had happened.

He simply shook his head in disbelief.  
Then a few minutes later he felt it again, turning his head towards her for the second time he caught her going to poke him again for the third time 'Stop' he told her.

Before she could react he told her 'The others are here'

**REVIEW?**


	2. night two

POKE PART 2.

'We do have the right house?' she asked on the second night of the surveillance.

'Of course we do' came the reply.

'Just...he wasn't here last night. At all!'

'Following orders' came the answer

After a few minutes she felt a small throbbing pain on her upper left arm. Turning her head she looked at the spot where it was throbbing to see a finger print slowly disappearing. 'What was that for?' she asked.

'What?'

'This' she answered as she leant over and poked him on the arm.  
He in turn poked her back.  
She looked at him surprised by his actions. Then to make her more shocked he poked her in the ribs, not once but a number of times. She began to laugh and reached out to grab his hands to make him stop. 'Stop' she asked as she gasped for a breath. He simply smirked and as he did her eyes wandered towards his groin and she stared without realising it; a smile forming on her lips.  
It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she realised what she was doing and quickly turned her head to look out the window.

She felt him poke her again on the arm but ignored him. Then she felt his finger on her rib and she jumped a little; he saw this and smirked to himself, he then poked her on the side of the thigh - this time he got no reaction.  
Being brave he moved his hand and placed it on top of her thigh, close to her groin.

'Have you ever heard of '_Red Red River'_?' she suddenly inquired as she turned her head as he quickly moved his hand, swallowing as he shook his head. 'I will show you' she continued as she grabbed his arm. 'I played this as a child; There was this boy and he wanted to get to the red, red river' she began as he watched her use her fingers to walk up and down his arm.

After he watched her do the last action which consisted of her using her hand to clench and make a fist and punch his arm he looked at her in expectation as she inspected his arm. 'It was meant to make your arm red. Your arm was meant to be the red, red river' she told him in a huff.

'Don't worry about it' he told her seriously as he poked her again, trying to make her smile.  
But she didn't. Instead she raised her hand and slapped him hard on his upper thigh and left her palm rest for longer than it should.

'What was that for' he demanded.

She shrugged. 'We played that as well. It's called a horsey'

He raised his hand up and hit her on the thigh. it wasn't a hard smack to the tight, just a gentle tap but good enough to leave a sting. He gently massaged the area each time moving closer to her groin.  
As he hit her she looked at him, shaking her head 'Boys and their games' she admonished.

'It wasn't my game. You started it' he whinged back like a five year old.

She went to answer, but was cut off by the shrill of his phone.


	3. night 3

Sorry about the delay in updating - new house, new job.  
Thanks for the reviews and story alerts.

**Night 3. **

Night three, and they had the late shift.  
They said goodbye to the early shift who had said they had seen a light on in the house, but now it was off.

They played the poke game again which turned into a game of slaps.  
'Can you not poke me so hard next time. I found a bruise this morning'

He looked at her in disbelief 'How do you know it was from me?'

'It was the size of a finger print...and I've had no fingers on me except yours'

Soon the poke/slap game stopped and they just sat in the car holding hands; occasionally looking at the house in question. Occasionally they talked but mostly they just sat in comfortable silence.  
She began to chuckle. Then she began to laugh and he looked at her. 'What?' he questioned.

She stopped laughing and composed herself 'Nothing. Just thinking' and as she finished the sentence he took his hand out of her grasp and put it on top of her thigh.  
She felt his hand on her thigh but didn't say anything, choosing to ignore it and squeezed her legs together. He knew she was wet.

He moved his hand to her inner thigh and rested it there. She looked at him and said nothing.

After what seemed like hours but in reality a few minutes she grabbed his hand and he turned his head from looking out the windscreen to look at her. She squeezed his hand tightly as she put it back on his lap and as she let go her hand gently brushed over his groin but he pretended not to notice, instead he kept looking at her.

What he did notice was that she raised herself up and wiggled out of her suit pants.  
He looked down and found her to be now only wearing a pair of Victoria Secrets Intimates; her dress pants were around her calf's.  
He moved his hand under the band and felt pure softness, she was completely bare. He kept moving his fingers down and found her to be wet. He heard a small groan come from her and he stroked her centre. with the other hand he lifted her top and rubbed her belly softly, she arched forward and undid her bra; now loose he moved his hand towards her breasts and held one.

His hand felt warm on her.

He then moved his head towards said breast and opened his mouth over it and closed it; sucking and nibbling it, all the while moving his fingers faster inside her.  
She bit her bottom lip and sighed.  
He stopped moving his finger, slowly removing it and moved his mouth off her breast and she opened her eyes as the cold air hit her nipple. He looked at her and asked 'Did you just cum?

'Yeah' she sighed as he smirked at her.


End file.
